


Faith

by mortesvivantes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eruriren Week, day 1: faith, fluff without plot??, they have a cat god bless, wow first post and it's eruriren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortesvivantes/pseuds/mortesvivantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes to meditate, and Eren likes to interrupt.</p>
<p>Essentially, Levi is Buddhist, Eren is agnostic and Erwin is atheist, and love that doesn't concern itself with religion is rad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> someone pls draw Carla in a hijab I'll love u forever

Levi is meditating one morning, a table to his side bearing a basket of fruit, two tall, red candles and a stick of burning incense, when Eren stumbles into the room, bleary and half asleep.  
  
“Morning, Levi,” he yawns, scratching his ass as he walks in and leans down to press a kiss to Levi's cheek. “Sleep okay?”  
  
One eyes cracking open, Levi scowls up at Eren. “Brat, don't interrupt someone when they're meditating. It's fucking rude.” He hates it when anyone gets in his space while he carries out this ritual; he's done it every day for as long as he can remember, usually sitting in this exact spot, which overlooks the entire city. He finds it so much easier to relax when he can the minuscule specks of people scurrying around so far away. From an apartment on the sixteenth floor, he can become detached much more easily – when they were looking into buying a place together, having a place high up was one of his conditions.  
  
Well that, and good sound-proofing.  
  
“Huh? Meditating?” Eren makes himself some coffee in the kitchen and then goes back to where Levi is sitting. He settles himself cross-legged a little to Levi's side. “Since when do you meditate?”  
  
“I meditate every day, you worthless shit,” Levi grumbles, looking at Eren properly now and turning to face him, “and I don't appreciate my focus being broken. How come you're up so early?”  
  
“Erwin wanted to have some fun, and I couldn't be bothered to go back to sleep,” Eren grins, reaching out for an apple from the table. Levi grabs his wrist, and shakes his head slowly. “Aww, c'mon, I'm hungry!”  
  
With a sigh, Levi releases Eren's arm, after making him drop the apple. “You can have one when I'm done. The fruit basket is symbolic, to represent generosity. It's similar to an offering to Buddha, I guess, if I had to explain it.”  
  
Eren wiggles in his seat, looking over at him, and Levi guesses the coffee's kicking in. “Can I meditate with you?” Levi eyes the way Eren looks fit to start bouncing off the walls, and raises an eyebrow.  
  
He simply says, “Sure, if you want. You have to be silent, or you'll disrupt me. And it's a lot easier when you're silent anyway. You want to reflect, and just think.” With that, he turns back to his view out the balcony window and falls silent, his eyes dropping closed so he can calm himself.  
  
It's interesting, the way Levi meditates, and Eren finds himself studying him rather than trying to focus his own mind. Levi's form is relaxed and at ease, but somehow poised at the same time. Graceful. He reminds Eren of a cat. Then Eren thinks about their cat, Commander – so named because they are all weak to him, even Levi, so he calls the shots – and wonders if he's been fed today. Then he realises he hasn't eaten either. Then his thoughts drift to Levi and Erwin, neither of whom have eaten yet, and he wonders if he could cook them all something. His mind starts to reel through recipes. Figuring he isn't going to be able to concentrate any time soon, he silently gets up and leaves. He hums to himself as he opens a packet of cat food, emptying it into the bowl on the clear plastic mat on the floor. As he is finishing off his coffee, Erwin emerges from the bedroom, shirtless, with one hand ruffling his bedhead. Eren smiles and reaches up to help him smooth it down a little.  
  
“Thanks,” he nods, his voice a little gravelly with sleep still. “Where's Levi?”  
  
Eren gestures to the balcony with a jut of his chin.  
  
“Don't worry, you can talk,” Erwin laughs quietly, kissing Eren's cheek. “He'll be zoned out until he's done, or someone invades his personal space.”  
  
“Oh, okay. How come I've never seen him do this before?” Eren cocks his head, looking up at Erwin with a confused expression that reminds Erwin of a puppy who can't figure out where the treat it when it's hidden behind his owner's back. It's adorable, and he can't smother a smirk.  
  
“You're never awake in time. In fairness, you got up early today and he is a little later than usual,” Erwin explains, running a hand over his chin. “I need a shave.” He pauses. “Eren, didn't you tell us once... your mother, was she not religious?”  
  
A serene expression comes over Eren's face, the same one that always accompanies Eren thinking about his mother. “Yeah, she was. Very devoutly Islamic. She's Turkish, and a lot of people there are Muslim. So I technically grew up in a Muslim household, but she never pushed it on me. Like, she'd take me if there were kid's activities at the mosque, and I did namaz prayers with her, but other than that it wasn't a really big influence in my life. She didn't make me fast for Ramadan or anything. When I got older, I decided I didn't really believe in a god, but when I told my mother I was agnostic, she just smiled and told me that everyone makes their own way in the world, and no-one can say which is right and wrong.” Eren looks up at Erwin and blushes darkly. “Sorry. You weren't exactly looking for all that. The answer is yeah, my mother was religious.”  
  
Erwin smiled and ruffled Eren's hair, messing it up. “I'm glad you told me. It's always nice to learn something new about you, Eren. Levi's Buddhist, if you were wondering. Not strictly, he doesn't exactly lead a monk-lifestyle – as you know – but he identifies strongly with Buddhism. Myself, I'm atheist.” 

It's a sweet moment. Even though the three of them have been living together for three, four months now, there's something cute about the fact that there is still so much to learn about each other. Of course, when Levi finishes his meditation, he goes to find the other two and instantly berates them on not even having showered yet. Eren is kissed first, and then chased into the bathroom, and Erwin catches Levi before he can go in and watch Eren shower to make sure he does it right. Instead, he lowers Levi onto his back on the couch, kissing him breathless until he hears Eren come out the shower. The two of them quickly swap roles, Eren pinning Levi on the couch while Erwin showers. It's routine. It's perfect. And Levi secretly loves it.


	2. Sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I kinda struggled with this bc I want this fic to be sfw so idk if anyone wants to throw any better ideas at me I might write them up and add them in subtly.

Eren is more of a swimmer than his boyfriends. He loves the water, loves the freedom of movement he just can't achieve on land. So when Jean challenges him to a race, he can't resist. 

“You're... Sorry, what?” Erwin looks down doubtfully at Eren, an eyebrow raised. Eren is parading around his new swimwear, which looks like it's been painted on.

Eren pouts. “I'm gonna race Jean. I thought I'd better get some more streamlined swimming shorts.”   
“Yeah,” Erwin nods, his eyes still glued to Eren's crotch, “but it's very... tight.”

“It's supposed to be,” Eren explains. “I mean, my old shorts wouldn't help me beat Jean.” His old shorts were baggy and almost down to his knees. They slowed him down a little when he was swimming, being so big, but they were comfy and he had loved them.

“Good luck with Levi, though,” Erwin hums. They both know how possessive he can be. “He won't be happy about it.”

Eren grins. “I'm looking forward to it. All that means is he'll compliment my ass a few times and then I'll wear it anyway.”

“I admire your optimism,” Erwin laughed, running his fingers into Eren's hair and gently moving him closer. “Do you even realise how good you look right now?” He stepped closer, eyes darting over Eren's chest, and up to his face; his eyes, god, Erwin could stare into those eyes forever. He cupped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him up into a kiss. 

Levi chose that moment to walk in the door, still smelling faintly of sweat despite an almost tangible cloud of deodorant. His hatred of gym showers usually overcame his love of cleanliness – probably because the former imposed on the latter – so he normally came in and went straight for the shower. This time, however, he just dropped his bag and headed into the living room, before stopping in his tracks. One boyfriend was naked – no, not naked, just nearly – and was passionately making out with the other one. “You horny bastards couldn't even wait until I got home? Jesus, Erwin, if you're going to jump him, do it in the bedroom, or the bathroom. Anywhere that isn't the first place people see when they come in. Do you realise that Four-Eyes still brings up the time she caught us screwing in here?”

To their credit, Eren and Erwin don't even break apart. They simply move around the sofa to where Levi stands and their hands sneak out to invite him in. He doesn't fall for it. With a quick slap to Eren's ass, he heads off to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder, “I hope you don't plan on wearing that swimming, Eren. That Kirschstein asshole doesn't need any more reasons to ogle you. He has a boyfriend, and he needs to remember that.”

While Levi showers, Erwin and Eren decide to make out a little more, before Eren forces himself to pull away and pulls on a shirt. “I'm gonna head down to the pool before Grumpy-Pants tries to make me stay here. You coming to watch?”

Erwin nods. “Kill some time before you go in the pool, give Levi a chance to get showered and dressed and everything. We'll try and get up to the spectator bit before you dive in.” He makes no secret of the fact that he is watching Eren dress, and he lets out a soft huff sound when Eren is done, his gorgeous body covered up with a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. “Good luck, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I formally invite anyone with better knowledge than me about Buddhism, Islam or basically anything to come and educate me. If I've gotten something wrong, let me know so I can update it! Thanks ^-^


End file.
